


[竹晰]为同居

by Mayer117



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayer117/pseuds/Mayer117
Summary: 女a男b
Relationships: 竹晰
Kudos: 2





	[竹晰]为同居

**Author's Note:**

> 女a男b

王晰打开家门之后便看到金宴竹穿着一身居家服极其散漫地坐在沙发上摆弄着手机， 一眼瞄过去， 茶几上放着几包烟，大约是从书房抽屉里“搜”出来的，有一根被点燃了架在烟灰缸上，就这么静静地燃着。

金宴竹很少来王晰这边，通常是王晰去金宴竹那儿，去之前把身上的烟都扔公司，家里倒没怎么收拾过，书房里一抓一把的烟盒，晚上总是拿来提神。这么说显得略有些奇怪，但两人确是男女朋友的关系，自由恋爱，相互见过家长最近达到谈婚论嫁的地步，有对方家里的钥匙但是却一直没有同居，金宴竹易感期的时候王晰才去她家里住上三四天，等金宴竹易感期一过便又回到自己家里，金宴竹暗示过也邀请过让王晰来家里住，王晰要么装作没听懂暗视要么转移话题，王晰这么通透的人，听懂是听懂了，只是不愿意让两人难堪，回避着而已。

“怎么来我这儿了？你易感期提前了？”王晰脱了鞋子低头从柜子里寻了拖鞋，两双，一双自己穿着另一双丢到沙发前，才回到门厅脱了西装外套解了领带挂在衣架上。

金宴竹看了眼脚边的拖鞋，伸脚蹬到茶几底下，“怎么？没到易感期晚上不能来找你吗？”

“那倒不是。”王晰进了厨房寻了杯水，又拿了一只杯子给人兑了温水拿过去。

金宴竹接了水杯喝了一口，放到茶几上，玻璃与玻璃的碰撞发出清脆的声音，“提前了，烦的很。”

王晰坐在旁边，“你该给我打个电话，我好早点回来。”金宴竹十分自然地换了姿势，倚着王晰的肩膀，觉得不够，这样子看不到人，脑袋顺着胳膊滑到沙发上，向前蹭了蹭枕着王晰的大腿，笑吟吟地盯着王晰看，又扯过王晰的手把玩，“我不是看你最近忙吗。”

金宴竹翻了个身，侧躺面对着王晰，易感期让她整个人变得焦躁，最直接的体现便是停不下来——她得用各种方法确保她的爱人在她的身边，尤其当两人之间没有最为稳定而牢固的标记作为联系的纽带，这常使她在易感期难以抑制心中的独占欲，又要花费大量的理智去克制自己不要做得太过火，就像现在，金宴竹想要让王晰染上自己味道的欲望越来越高涨，最好能把味道留在生殖腔里，但是她又知道，明确地知道王晰刚加班回来，很累，需要休息，明天还有很重要的工作，不可以。

但是王晰喝了口水，把杯子放下，空出的手轻轻搭在金宴竹的头上，极其温柔地帮她梳理着刚刚蹭乱的头发，金宴竹便觉得两三个小时建设出来的思想工作瞬间崩塌。

她想要他。

现在。

王晰就着这个姿势给人按揉太阳穴，尽管还有一边的手被金宴竹拉着十指相扣，但依然让金宴竹感到满足，紧绷的神经终于放松下来，发出舒服的哼哼声。

“我好像闻到你的味道了。”金宴竹说，言语间呼吸的热气都喷在王晰裆部，她又深吸了一口气。

“别闹了，我一Beta，怎么可能？”王晰对着金宴竹的脑门轻轻弹了个脑壳儿，手指点点她作乱的脑袋，站起来将金宴竹打横抱起，就往卧室走，“我先去洗个澡，你在床上等我，嗯？”

金宴竹顺势勾着王晰的脖子，晃了晃脑袋，将眼前的碎发晃到一旁，凑上去亲了一口王晰的嘴角，动作亲昵又自然，“我不嘛，想和你一起。”

说话间已经走到卧室，将怀里的人放到床上要起身去浴室，谁料金宴竹并没有松开手，略一使劲便将人勾回床上，两人都陷在被褥里，“抱我去，要不你就别去。”

“真粘人。”王晰只得又抱起金宴竹，走进浴室才将人放到洗手台上。金宴竹的腿环在王晰腰上，两人一站台前一坐台上，交换了一个甜蜜的、却不乏情欲的吻。有一些发丝在交缠中被卷入口中、沾湿，分开时又粘在王晰脸上，王晰温柔的把那些不安分的头发别在她耳后，又没忍住啄了一口金宴竹的唇，发出轻微的“啵”的声音。

金宴竹一边回应王晰的唇舌一边解了他衬衫的扣子，又向下去扯裤腰上的皮带，皮带放在水池旁又随意的滑到地面上，金属制的皮带扣嗑在大理石板上发出响声，没有一个人分心去管它。金宴竹带着王晰的手去解她自己的衣衫，另一只手隔着裤链揉搓着王晰腿间。唇齿交合的地方尽是温情，唾液交换的声音在浴室间中格外明显，而两人手上的动作却是按耐不住地急切。

西装裤的拉链还是被解开，裤子顺着王晰笔直修长的腿滑落堆在脚踝，黑色的四角内裤包裹着臀肉，前端被分泌出的腺液沾湿，鼓囊囊的。金宴竹在亲吻换气的间隙低头看了一眼，王晰一如往常站得笔直，他踢掉拖鞋，踩着裤腰从堆积的西装裤中迈出，下半身只有同色的袜子和内裤，金宴竹又伸手从内裤边缘进去揉弄他的臀肉，嘴上含糊地说，“去洗吧。”手上却未松开。

王晰只得就着这个姿势脱去衬衫、踩掉袜子，嘴里意味不明地含糊了一声，金宴竹才松开手。

王晰冲澡的时候金宴竹便坐在洗手台上挑润滑和套子，衣襟敞开露出不大却十分挺的胸乳，乳首微微挺立，水汽充满了浴室，王晰看不太清。

金宴竹递来一支润滑，花洒的水溅湿她的居家服，她便脱了一并扔到洗手台处。不着寸缕，两人皆是。

往常从来都是王晰一个人在浴室做好这些，两人在床上的“润滑”都可算作情趣，这倒还是第一次在金宴竹面前做这些，害羞倒是谈不上，但难免会有一些不自在。

金宴竹是早就洗过了的，此时倚靠着墙壁站着看王晰。他站在花洒下，为了不让水流流进眼中，头发被手拢着全部梳向后面，手指隐约可见在臀肉间抽动，难耐地仰起脖颈露出极好看的喉结，大约是被注视着的缘故，并不那么放松，大腿和胸腹的肌肉紧绷出极具色欲的线条，呼吸声夹杂在水流声中，格外隐秘而诱惑。王晰眯起眼看向金宴竹，水流和水汽的阻隔使这一切并不清晰，但女人在旁旁观模糊的轮廓已经足够刺激着他的视觉，视线向下，隐约能看到金宴竹胯下的勃起，她的冲动使王晰开心——在爱情中没有任何一个人可以无动于衷——于是王晰又偷偷发出一些享受的、带着引诱意味的声音，喘息和呻吟，甚至手指抽动时咕叽的水声。王晰仿佛感受到金宴竹的视线，随着水流一同消失在后穴，灼热地、充满情欲。

王晰将手指抽出，向着金宴竹伸出，嘴角带笑。这是一个邀请，今晚关于情和欲的一切的邀请。在王晰不知道的时候，金宴竹的信息素已经爆炸般地充满整间房子，甚至嚣张地从门窗的缝隙溢出，向未知的人宣示着主权。

她走进水中，亲吻和抚摸都带了急切，甚至可以称得上粗暴。王晰自然而然地抬起一条腿勾着金宴竹的腰，两个人贴的近极了，金宴竹撑开他的后穴，对于要承受alpha性器的后穴来说，这样的扩张时间和程度上都还差点，阴茎进入时肠道忍不住地收缩，这使进入地过程更加困难，但两个人都很享受这种困难，它并不痛苦，反而有一种难以言说的欢愉，这种欢愉并不来源于身体上的满足，它更像是一种证明两个人将永久的彼此纠缠下去，即使第二性别永远不是最合拍的两人，就好像给了他们坚持这一段不被造物主祝福的感情的动力，那是确切感受到的违背本能的爱。

生殖腔紧闭，一直顶弄，总会打开；无法标记，那就他在身上留下足够的味道，自然不会有人不长眼的上来撩人。只要他们相爱。

“晰哥，”王晰听到金宴竹的笑声，“明儿我收拾东西来你这儿住吧，以后就不回去了。”她一边笑着，一边在他体内成结，紧紧顶着生殖腔口。一瞬天堂，一瞬地狱。

-FIN-


End file.
